Raw Power
by DVApples
Summary: One Shot: Booth & Brennan ride a motorcycle as part of a case. The heat of the bike... holding on..better find shade to cool off. Rated M - descriptive Adult content.


_**A/N - Felt like Booth needed the added power of a motorcycle to get the heat turned up between him and Brennan. Doesn't follow a particular episode.**_

_**Thanks to BonesBird for checking this one for me - although no hardship for her I'm sure!**_

_**Please Comment - I can take the bad stuff:)**_

_**Disclaimer - I don't own Bones! Booth....hmmm...Apples anyone? :D**_

* * *

"Hold on Bones, I need to test this theory." Booth guided her arms around his waist, Felt her settle along his back.

The machine throbbed between their legs, the power racing up his legs,making them tingle slightly.

He let the clutch out and slowly crept forward. A smooth take off and the motorcycle was away, the wind trying to penetrate the slight space between the helmet and skin.

Booth concentrated on the track ahead.

Or tried to anyway.

Regardless of the wind whipping past them at great speed, her scent still penetrated his nostrils. He felt the pressure of her arms, branding his waist.

"Booth!" Her yell just reached his ears.

He slowed the bike down and stopped. Before he had a chance to take his helmet off, she had got off and was coming around the front of him.

"According to the reports, Booth, the victim had Ms Krahs in front of him at the time of impact."

"Bones..."

"His bones clearly indicate----"

"--Bones!" Booth grabbed her arm, halting her speech.

"Fine," he said, "You can get on in front."

After she was settled in front of him, facing him he let the clutch out again and they took off.

The combination of her against his body and the hum of the bike was heady.

He pulled over to the side of the track - a section sheltered by trees.

"Booth, why have we stopped?" Brennan stood back and watched Booth undo his helmet.

Booth stalked over to Bones, watched as she walked backwards looking at him in confusion.

"Booth. What are you---" Brennan finally found out what it was like to have Booth kiss her of his own accord. No dare, no conditions.

Booth gently pushed Bones back against the tree trunk, his hands coming to rest either side of her head, his lips still locked on hers.

He slid his knee up between her legs, coaxing them further apart. At the same time on of his hands travelled down to settle over her breast.

Bringing his other hand down, he slid open the buttons on her shirt one at a time, the thrust of his tongue working in sync with the freed buttons.

Reaching in his hands covered her breasts, his fingers teased her nipples through her bra.

Brennan reached down and stroked his hard length through his pants, his thighs still warm from the motorbike.

Booth left her mouth, trailing kisses along her jaw and neck, then his teeth took her nipple, gently scraping at the sensitive peak.

Brennan let her head fall back, a moan escaping before she could stifle it.

Undoing and pulling open his pants, Booth sucked a breath when her palm encircled his cock.

Booth's hands made their way further south, hooking over her pants.

In one swift push, he pushed her pants and underwear all the way to her ankles.

Booth leant forward, his nose nuzzled the soft curls. Bringing one hand up, he found her bud and massaged it.

Brennan tried to hold in the moans, but his hands felt so good.

Suddenly Booth slid a finger over the nub, parted her folds and slid into her centre.

Almost immediately she started trembling, moaning and writhing against the tree.

He lifted his arm and captured her nipple between his fingers,

Booth leaned forward, swiping his tongue across her nub.

The trembling increased, the moans got louder.

He worked his finger in and out of her as fast as he could, his tongue swirling and flicking over her nub.

"Booth!" The cry was the only noise save for the skin on skin magic.

She clenched around his finger.

Over and over.

Suddenly a car door slammed. Voices.

Both froze, Booths finger still inside her, her hand still on his cock.

"Quickly Booth," Brennan said, pulling up her pants, "We will get seen."

Booth grabbed her hand and sat her back on the bike facing him.

"Lets take this baby deeper, shall we?"

Booth started the bike and slowly rode it further into the trees, effectively hiding them from view. It had taken longer than expected.

Brennan had used the opportunity to unzip his pants, wrap her hand around his cock and stroke him.

It had taken all of his skills to concentrate on riding.

He switched off the ignition and was startled when Bones pushed him backward, laying him down on the bike.

He watched, stunned, as she leant over him and took his cock in her mouth.

"Oh, god....Bones!"

".....Whoa!"

Booth was having a hard time, literally, holding himself back from shooting into her mouth. He relaxed for just a moment.

He reveled in the feeling of her warm wet mouth, her tongue tickling the underside, her teeth gently scraping.

"Bones!" He exclaimed, springing up, "We better stop."

Before she could protest he was laying her back and slipping down her pants again.

Straddling the bike and using the footholds as support, his mouth came crashing down on hers. All passionate, no-holds barred.

She kissed him back just as eagerly.

His hand travelled down to her centre, caressing her again.

"Booth, please!" Brennan needed him. Badly.

He ignored her, instead taking one of her nipples in his mouth, his tongue swirling the jutting peak.

She writhes and moaned in his arms wanting more.

Booth felt hands on his shoulders pushing him away.

He looked up.

She pushed gently and he was laying back again. He didn't think he would last if she put her mouth on him again.

"You know Bones, I find this take charge attitude very sexy and knowing you, and how you normally hold yourself back, I'm finding this very hot indeed."

"Oh, I haven't even started, Booth."

She slid her body up his, sat up and, before he could tell what was going on, she lowered herself on him, taking him fully.

He gasped out loud then groaned. He almost came immediately.

The feel of her gripping his cock was unbelievable!

He reached out and held her hips still. She grinned wickedly at him.

_Oh god!_ He thought, _I'll have to recite all those damn saints again!_

His eyes widened.

Her hips had not moved, but she was.... _oh lord_.... she was milking his cock!

Clenching and releasing herself around his cock.

He had no choice but to let go of her hips. He reached up and held her breasts, his thumbs playing with her nipples.

Her head fell back as she started to rise and fall.

Booth groaned and he swore he was turning blue with the effort to hold himself back.

Suddenly his phone rang. They froze.

"Don't answer it, Booth," Brennan moaned, not wanting to loose his deliciously hard cock from her body.

"Have to Bones, I'm FBI."

She slid off him slowly, clenching around the entire length of his cock.

Booth expelled his breath when she was off.

"Booth!" he growled into the phone.

"Cherie, don't you go biting my head off."

Booth held his impatience in check. "Caroline, what is so urgent?"

"Urgent? It's during business hours Booth. Cherie unless you are finally making Dr Brennan your real partner in every way, nothing is more urgent than your work."

Booth lowered his voice slightly, "Actually Caroline....you ..uhm.. sort of did interrupt.."

The voice on the other end was silent.

"Well then, better make it quick Cherie. Victims father is here hollering the place down for your presence."

"Fine," Booth said, "I'll be there when... well as soon as I can."

"Oh, and Cherie? Better make it as good as the genius doctor hoped. Wouldn't want to disappoint now, would we?"

"Caroline!" Booth yelled. But he was yelling at thin air, Caroline had hung up.

Shaking his head, he turned to Bones. "We have to get back to the office, the victims father has arrived."

Booth watched as Bones walked towards him, still semi-dressed.

"Well you aren't leaving me like this Booth," she ordered, reaching out to trace a finger along his cock, hardening it again in a flash.

Booth caught the mischievous look in her eye and fell deep.

He grabbed her, his mouth falling on her, ravishing and plundering the sweet depths.

He turned her around and bent her over the bike.

A very un-Bones-like giggle came from the bike.

"Oh, Booth! Just stick it in. I'm dying here!"

Booth lined up and thrust forward, burying himself to the hilt.

Brennan almost screamed from the intense sensations and pleasure. "Harder Booth! I want you to pound me!"

Booth was a little shocked by her request, but would do anything for his Bones, so, anchoring his feet firmly on the ground, he started thrusting harder, deeper and faster.

Pounding into her, his balls slapping against her clit with every stroke.

Brennan could feel her body teetering on that edge of orgasmic pleasure. She felt the heat from the bike, plus his hard length touching every part of her as it sawed in and out.

"Oh, Booth! Yes....yes...yes..YES!!

Booth felt her clench almost painfully around his cock, sending tingles all the way down to his balls.

"Oh, Bones! You... are...oh..GOD!!!"

He thrust deeply for the last time, his cock releasing deep within her, over and over. Her body still clenching around him, causing his cock to continue releasing his seed into her.

He collapsed, spent, on her back.

He pulled out of her a moment later and turned her around to face him.

"Bones. Tonight I am going to show you that slow and gentle can be just as good, if not better, than hard and fast." He planted a lingering kiss on her lips.

As they were getting dressed, Booth smiled and started planning.

Brennan hopped on the bike behind Booth and just before they took off, whispered in his ear, "I accept that challenge, Booth."

Nobody but the wind heard the laughter as they sped off.


End file.
